Trouble in the TCar
by highlander2973
Summary: Terra and Starfire want to spice things up with their boyfriends. But what happens when a simple bet gets out of hand? RobxStar BBxTerra. A humorous oneshot.


Trouble in the T-Car

Starfire and Terra were out on patrol over the skies of Jump City. Robin had decided to make random patrols a part of the routine, to not only deter criminals from getting any dumb ideas…but to keep up appearances so that the citizens had a sense of security.

Still, the patrols could be mundane at times. And this was one of those times. It being a Saturday, the girls were anxious to finish the sweep and get back to the tower. Both had plans with their guys for Saturday night.

"On a scale of one to five, with one being boring and 5 being exciting …I'd say this is about a negative 8…."

Starfire giggled at Terra's joke.

"Yes, but Robin would not ask this of us if it was not necessary…"

"…so says the president of the Boy Wonder Fan Base."

"…and what is that supposed to mean?"

"…nothing. So what do you have planned with him tonight?"

"Ohh, I believe we are going to the restaurant of the Italian. And then we will go see a movie."

"…again?"

Starfire sighed. "Well, I am happy to get to spend the quality alone time with him…I suppose it matters not what we are doing." she said introspectively.

"But what of you, friend Terra? Perhaps you will be having the excitement with Beast Boy tonight?"

"Hah, I doubt it. He'll just want to go to the arcade again, or to the fun park…again. And then we'll get a pizza…again, go back to the tower, go back to his or my room, gah! It's like, things have just…..I don't know…"

"…become predictable?"

"God, yes! It's like we're on auto pilot! I mean, maybe I'm partly to blame too but jeez, what happened to our sense of adventure? Excitement? You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do. Even our most intimate..umm, well….I…."

"It's okay Star, we all kinda figured you guys were…..me and Beast Boy are too."

Starfire blushed slightly before continuing…

"Well, even that has become, as you say….as if the auto pilot was engaged."

"Ditto. Gruh….what's a girl gotta do to get a little excitement?"

"Friend, I believe that something must be done…so I propose another 'friendly wager'…"

Terra's ears perked up and she smiled. Over time she and Starfire had become good friends, and had a running game that only the two of them shared, or knew about. The ongoing fun of seeing who could be a better girl for their guy. If Terra bought candy for Beast Boy, Starfire would buy a stuffed toy for Robin. If Starfire managed to talk Robin into something he didn't necessarily like doing, Terra would do the same.

"…I'm listening" Terra said with a smile.

"Let us attempt to see who is the better 'friend that is a girl' at doing the 'spicing up' of our respective relationships. Then…tomorrow morning you and I shall meet and compare. And we will see who the winner shall be."

"Works for me….but remember I kicked your butt at this the last time…"

"That is not the way I choose to remember it." Starfire said.

The two never betted for anything material, it was always in fun. So as they finished their sweep of the city, both attempted to come up with an idea."

"_I can't let Starfire beat me at this….I've gotta come up with something. Something hot. Something really hot. Something so hot it would melt the paint right off the…GASP That's it!" _

"_Ohhhh, Terra is correct. She did indeed do a better job of being the sexier friend that is a girl last time. I must not allow that to happen again. But what can I do? It must be something daring. What was that movie that Robin and I were watching? The young couple that was engaging in the love making activity? They were performing the love making on …..GASP That is it!"_

The time had passed midnight and all was dark in Titans Tower. Down in the garage, all was quiet as well…save for the quiet footsteps approaching. Suddenly the lights came on, and the garage door began to rise…first revealing two sets of boots, then legs, torsos shoulders and faces. Beast Boy and Terra beheld the shiny sight in front of them.

"One hundred thousand horsepower plasma turbine engine. All terrain hoverjets. Antilock airbrakes. An onboard computer that links with Cyborg's systems so he can literally feel the road. Leather seats, power windows, booming stereo….all standard.

It is his love…It is his life…"

"…it is his fault that he didn't lock the garage. Come on, lets go."

"Terra, this is NOT a good idea….Terra!"

Terra wasn't listening. She walked, no…strutted towards the T-car…walking seductively along side it letting her finger trace the car's edge…

"C'mon Beast Boy, you agreed when I said I wanted to be really naughty for you tonight."

"Yeah…naughty. But this is…suicidal!"

"Suicidal? C'mon Beasty-boo…you're being silly."

"Silly? Hellooooo……this is Cyborg we're talking about….his 'baby?' Ring any bells?"

Terra still wasn't listening.

"Hellooooo…...do the words 'sleep cycle' ring any bells? He's not gonna wake up till morning. Quit being a chicken…"

Terra walked behind the T-car and smiled…putting her thumbs underneath her black long sleeved top.

"Terra…..come on…you know we can't…"

But Beast Boy was at a loss of words when the top came up over her head.

"…that's low Terra. You just would be wearing the green bra…"

"…mmm-hmmm….and guess who's wearing the matching panties?" she said with a singing tone, lowering her yellow shorts to the floor.

Beast Boy clenched his fists at his side, closed his eyes and exhaled long and slow as the battle waged inside his brain.

Terra walked up the other side of the car and stopped at the door, and smiled seductively at her boyfriend. She opened the door and stepped inside the car as if she was getting into a hot tub. Her skin made a small squeaking noise as it rubbed against the leather seat. Once inside she extended her arm beyond the car door and beckoned Beast Boy with her finger…Beast Boy wiped the sweat from his brow and exhaled one more time.

"…yep, I'm gonna die. But what a way to go…."

Beast Boy jumped in the car and shut the door behind him. The two quickly got into the back seat and started making out as Terra lifted Beast Boy's shirt over his head. Beast Boy was still feeling nervous.

"Terra…what if someone comes down here and sees what we're doing?"

"Don't worry, the T-car also comes equipped with…"

Terra reached into the front seat and hit a button on the dashboard. Instantaneously the windows tinted to pitch black."

"Whoa, cool."

"Yeah, I saw Cy installing that feature last week. Now where were we?"

The two quickly began getting into each other as Beast Boy stripped down to his boxers and got horizontal with Terra. Things were starting to heat up quickly as Beast Boy began running his fingers through the blonde locks of Terra's hair. Terra, began playing with Beast Boy's ears, something she knew was an instant turn on for him.

Within moments, the inside of the windows were fogging up and Beast Boy was about to slip his fingers between Terra's back and bra strap…….when suddenly he froze.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

Beast Boy turned his head slowly and Terra watched as his ears twitched.

"…someone's coming."

"Beast Boy…that isn't funny."

But she saw the look in his eyes, and knew he wasn't kidding.

"Quick, lock the door!"

"Which one's the door lock?!"

"Too late!"

"Crap! What are we gonna do?!"

"Shhh! Don't panic."

"Don't panic? DON'T PANIC!?!? I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD-"

The two froze in fear as the heard the garage door open again. The blacked out windows prevented anyone from seeing them, but it prevented them from seeing out as well.

"That is peculiar, it is not like Cyborg to leave the lights in the garage on…"

"_It's Starfire, what's she doing down here?"_

"Star, what are we doing down here?"

"…_and Robin? I thought they were going out tonight…"_

"…_ohhhhh, that girl better not have stolen my idea…."_

"…_what are you talking about?"_

"…_.heh, nothing. Shhhh….they might hear us."_

"Do you not remember when I said that I wished to do something exciting and daring tonight Robin?"

"Um, yes?"

"I was thinking perhaps, we could do the making of love here, instead of in our respective rooms like we normally do…."

"IN THE T-CAR?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"…_apparently she isn't the only one…"_

"…_shhh!"_

"But Robin, do you not agree that this would be most exciting? I have read that the risk of being caught can enhance the experience…"

"Star, what did I tell you about reading those magazines?"

"Well, if you do not wish to then I will not impose my will upon you."

"…_good idea."_

"…I will simply bid you goodnight then and I will see you in the morning-"

"…wait, wait, wait, wait."

"_...damn."_

"How 'bout if we do this on the R-cycle?"

"…_hey, now that's a good idea…"_

"…good night, Robin."

"…wait, wait, wait." Robin sighed in frustration. "Star, what if someone catches us?"

"Robin, there is no one to apprehend us here at the Tower. Cyborg and Raven are in their rooms asleep, and Beast Boy and Terra have not yet returned from their own date."

"…_wouldn't be so sure about that…"_

"_Shhh!!!"_

"Did you hear something?"

"No, I did not. Robin, you said so yourself that you were willing to trust me. Let us do something daring, just this once. For me?"

"I hate it when you ask me like that." Robin sighed and smiled at Starfire. She stepped into his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck and shoulders.

"Do not fear, Robin. I promise to make this most enjoyable."

The two began kissing passionately for a moment, then the two began migrating towards the car door.

"_Crap! What are we gonna do?"_

Terra could think of nothing. But as fate would have it, they caught a break.

"Wait a second…"

"Robin, I have…"

"Star, if we're gonna do this…then lets do this right."

"What do you mean?"

"Star, anybody can make love in the back seat. It's kinda cliché isn't it?"

"…_and what's that supposed to mean?!"_

"_Terra, shhh!"_

"…you have perhaps, a better idea then?"

"…you remember that other movie we watched?"

"…the Gump of Forrest?"

"No, Star. The 'other' movie we watched."

"…ohhhh…..the pornographic one?"

"_Ugh, too much information, guys…"_

"Yeah, remember that one couple? They did it on….the hood of the car?" Robin said smiling, yet blushing at the same time. "You think you'd…um….like to try that?"

"Well, it does seem somewhat uncomfortable. Yet it is certainly most daring. Yes, let us do that then!"

Robin and Starfire began kissing passionately as he picked her up and placed her on the hood of the T-car.

"_Dude, there is 'no way' I can sit here while Starfire and Robin…"_

"…_and I suppose you've got a plan for getting us outta here without them noticing us?"_

"…_crud."_

"…_okay, relax. We'll just sit here all quiet and once they finish and leave then we'll get our stuff and get outta here."_

"_Huh? You mean we're not gonna…"_

"_I'm sorry, Beast Boy. But this is a real mood killer."_

"…_double crud."_

Meanwhile outside the T-car things were heating up. Robin and Starfire had stripped down to undergarments and were kissing fervently. Robin was running his hands over Starfire's body and her breathing was getting heavier by the minute.

"…_ugh, this is so gross."_

"…_I dunno, it's kind of a turn-on isn't it?"_

"…_huh?"_

"_I mean…here we are. Half naked. Robin and Starfire gettin' busy right there. They have no idea we're here…just inches away."_

Beast Boy had never felt this way before. He was scared, but yet he couldn't deny the fact that he was feeling turned on too. He could see his half naked girlfriend smiling at him seductively and could hear Starfire's own sighs of pleasure mere inches away.

"…_c'mon Beast Boy…you know you want me…"_

Soon Beast Boy and Terra began making out again and layed back down in the back seat. Things were getting intense again before, as fate would have it, Beast Boy froze yet again.

"…_Beast Boy?"_

"…_you're not gonna believe this…"_

"…_ohhhhh, no…no no no no no…"_

"…_CRUD, IT'S CYBORG!"_

"_Cyborg?! Are you sure?!"_

"…_yeah! Oh, man…we're gonna be in so much trouble…"_

"…_we gotta warn Robin and Starfire!"_

"…_screw that! Let them take the fall…"_

But mere moments after Beast Boy's sensitive hearing detected Cyborg coming down the hall, Robin picked up on it as well.

"Oh, crap!"

"Someone is coming?"

"Ohhh, crap. Crap crap crap."

"What are we going to do?"

"We gotta get outta here!"

"It is too late! We will never redress in time before he arrives!"

Robin's quick thinking found the solution, much to the dismay of Beast Boy and Terra.

"_Uh oh…"_

"Starfire! Quick, in here!"

"EEP!"

Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and yanked her off the hood. The two quickly charged to the side of the car, opened the door and dove in, shutting the door behind them.

"_...Terra?!"_

"…_Beast Boy?!"_

"…_hey guys, heh…what's up?"_

"_What the hell are you two doing here?!"_

"_What are we doing here? What are you doing here?!"_

"_Heh…well this is awkward…"_

"_Terra! How dare you steal my idea!"_

"_Your idea? Hey! We were here first!"_

"_You girls wanna tell us what you're talking about?"_

"_Shhhhh!"_

"_Ohhhhh, crap. We are so busted."_

"_No, we're not. Not yet. We can all talk about this later. Right now, everybody just stay quiet, and remain calm."_

Moments passed and nothing happened. The tension inside the T-car couldn't be cut with a hack saw.

"_Perhaps, it is a…false alarm?"_

"…_maybe. Okay guys, what do you say we…"_

But right at that moment the sound of the garage door opening again had all four of them frozen in fear. And just at that moment their worst fears were realized when they heard Cyborg walking into the garage.

"That's funny, I don't remember leaving the garage light on…"

Cyborg walked over towards his work bench whistling a tune to himself.

"…and how is my baby doing tonight? Ready for that transmission fluid change I promised you?"

"…_dude, seriously. Who changes transmission fluid at 1 in the morn ahp!"_

Terra slapped her hand over Beast Boy's mouth as the four remained motionless. Cyborg continued to work at his bench whistling happily for a moment, then turned around to lift the T-car's hood…

"…now let's take a look and see if…"

Suddenly a different look came over Cyborg's face and his demeanor changed almost instantaneously.

"…I don't remember leaving the windows blacked out on my car either. Who's been messin' with my baby?!"

Cyborg walked slowly around the T-car suspiciously. The half dressed foursome in the car remained frozen in fear, sweating profusely. Suddenly Terra became very uncomfortable in her seat in the back and attempted to readjust herself quietly. As she attempted to rise up her wet skin made contact with the leather seat and made an unforgiving squeak noise that was quiet yet deafening all at the same time.

Suddenly it was all quiet and they couldn't hear Cyborg's steps anymore.

"_Heh, maybe he didn't…"_

But to their horror the door flew open and they saw Cyborg's sonic cannon pointed and ready to fire…"

"ALL RIGHT! WHOEVER YOU ARE COME OUT WITH YOUR……

….hands….

….up?"

Cyborg was in a state of shock as he beheld the sight before him. There they were…Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and Terra…all smiling sheepishly from ear to ear, the girls hiding their assets behind the front bucket seats…their heads only visible. Another awkwardly silent moment passed.

"Heh. Hey, Cy….what's up?"

Cyborg, still with a dumbfounded look on his face, disarmed his cannon and shut the door. Then without another word, he walked out of the garage. The four remained quiet for a moment.

"Uh, what just happened?"

Robin was the next to speak up.

"Okay guys, lets just get dressed and we can talk about this in the morning. It probably wouldn't hurt if we all apologized to Cyborg too."

The other three said nothing. They all simply put their clothes back on and went to their respective bedrooms.

The next morning the Titans went about their morning routines as they always did. Robin was busy reading the morning paper while Raven quietly read a book in the corner. Starfire, Beast Boy and Terra made quiet conversation at the table when suddenly Cyborg came in and made his presence known quickly…

"Ahem!"

Suddenly everything went quiet and all eyes were on Cyborg.

"Raven, would you mind stepping out of the room for a moment please?"

She gave Cyborg a curious stare, but shrugged her shoulders, folded her book and made her way out of the room.

"Okay, you four…over here on the couch. Now."

The others did as they were instructed and there was another awkward moment of silence before Robin tried to speak up…

"Look, Cyborg…we just wanted to apologize about…"

"Ah ah ah…." said Cyborg as Robin quickly quieted. Another awkward moment passed before Cyborg spoke up.

"Okay, I don't know what was going on last night and quite frankly I don't wanna know. And as far as I'm concerned after this is over the five of us aren't ever going to speak of this ever again. Agreed?"

The four nodded their heads as Cyborg continued.

"And as you all know from time to time Cyborg likes to make rules as far as the T-car is concerned. Like no eating or drinking while the car is moving. No one drives the car but me. And no one performs maintenance on the car but me."

"Oh, and do not forget the rule that those who insist upon the back seat driving shall find themselves walking back to the Tower!" said Starfire excitedly before Cyborg's stares put her back in her place quickly.

"So as of this very moment, I'd like to announce the newest rule as it relates to the T-car. This rule shall go into effect immediately and anyone found in said violation of the rule will see their T-car riding privileges revoked so fast it will make your head spin…"

"Rule number 54, anyone can ride in the T-car…

…but you can NOT ride ANYONE…in the T-car. Understood?"

The four said nothing, merely nodding their heads in agreement.

"Good, now I'm gonna go make some breakfast. Let's not mention this ever again, you dig?"

Cyborg walked towards the kitchen and began getting things out of the fridge.

"I think I'm gonna go work out…"

"Yeah, and I think I'm gonna go play video games in my room for awhile….

…a long while."

As Robin and Beast Boy left, Terra and Starfire sat on the couch for another moment.

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna call this one a draw?"

"Agreed."


End file.
